Remothered: Tormented Fathers
Remothered: Tormented Fathers '''''is an award-winning '''third person psychological horror game and the first chapter of Chris Darril's ''Remothered ''trilogy. It is the first game developed by Darril Arts with a joint partnership with Stormind Games. ''Remothered '' is claimed to be the ''REAL answer to survival horror genre" and pays tribute to the classic horror genre. The game was released in the Early Access phase on October 21st 2017 for PC via Steam, the full game was released on January 30th, 2018, a year after the game was first announced. The game is now available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One since July 25th, 2018 and ported on the Nintendo Switch on August 30th, 2019. Characters Main Characters * Rosemary Reed ** Rosemary is a mysterious 35 year old woman who wants to discover the truth behind the disappearance of a little girl called Celeste. She believes that the solution of the mystery can be found inside Dr. Felton's house. * Richard Felton ** Affected by a terrible disease, gotten worse with age, Dr. Felton left his notarial career and began gardening as a hobby. Even though he looks like a harmless and sick person at first, Dr. Felton hides a dreadful secret. * Gloria ** Gloria is a shy and dull woman almost in her forties working as the personal nurse of Dr. Felton. Although her generic and faint appearance, she probably knows the truth behind Felton’s spouse and their disappearing daughter and she hides it because she fears for her own life. * Red Nun ** Belonging to a very small group of cloistered nuns, the Red Nun appears as a threatening figure in red covered by moths and armed with a dangerous spear. She is probably the only survivor of a terrifying fire, which destroyed the cloister Cristo Morente. Supporting Characters * Celeste Felton/Jennifer ** Disappeared out of the blue during the fall of 1971, Celeste and her story became a news topic for the following two years. Celeste’s disappearance under obscure circumstances hides something more complex behind it. Her peculiar “nickname” Jennifer is arguably the most useful hint to solve the mystery. * Arianna Felton ** Married to Richard Felton, Arianna is a quiet and lonely woman fallen into a sort of catatonic state since the disappearing of her daughter Celeste. What did make her retiring to private life? * Madame Svenska ** An elderly woman who somehow knows about the illness affecting Mr. Felton and the events that occurred in the Felton Villa years ago. *Mr Manni ** A journalist who wants to know about the illness, and the story Madame Svenska knows that happened years ago. *Albert Elias Wyman **A old friend of Richard and Arianna. He knows about Celeste biological parents and Felton's dark secret. *Mr. Ashmann **He is an old friend of Arianna and Richard. He is the head of the aristocratic Ashmann family. *Lindsay **Celeste's friend. Sequels Remothered is confirmed to be a trilogy and the games are planned to be fully released over the next few years. According to the game's director, you will be able to buy the games separately, or as a bundle through a planned season pass. Each game will run between 6 to 7 hours long. On April 11th, 2019, during the Italian Game Awards ceremony, Remothered: Tormented Fathers won the award for "Best Italian Game". Before wrapping up the game's award ceremony, a video was previewed from the CEO of Maximum Games and Modus Games, Christine Seeyle, congratulating the development team and formally announced that Modus Game is currently in development for chapter 2, Remothered: Broken Porcelain. Music The game's soundtrack was composed by Japanese musician Nobuko Toda, who is known for her work on the Metal Gear Solid series as well as Bethesda's horror project The Evil Within and Halo 5. During the end of February 2017, Darril Arts announced the extra involvement of another musician, Luca Balboni, an appreciated Italian composer that honed his skills at Remote Control Production of the Academy Awards winner Hans Zimmer.'' The main theme ''Tormented Fathers was composed by Nobuko Toda. The theme song Top of the World (Two Hearts Never Lonely) was written by Chris Darril and Nobuko Toda, the vocals were performed by Italian singer Federico Villaruel. The opening song To Say Goodbye ''was written and performed by Luca Balboni. The tracks ''Ashes and Lullaby for a Broken Heart ''were performed by a Japanese opera singer Satomi Yanagibashi. ''Memory of You, ''the song playing on Arianna's record player, was composed by Mattia Cupelli and performed by Rachel Hardy. The soundtrack is available for purchase with the game through the official website. It can also be bought separately through Amazon and Itunes. Tracklist # Prelude (Top of the World) (2:55) # Our Story (2:37) # To Say Goodbye (1:23) # The Arrival (1:12) # God's Lethal Creatures (2:46) # Illness is a Murderer (1:28) # The Gardener (2:32) # Missing (3:38) # Phenoxyl (6:40) # Tormented Fathers (2:03) # Red Nun (2:20) # A Mother's Love (2:44) # Split (2:42) # Jennifer (1:36) # Ashmanns' Heir (4:06) # Deadly Swing (5:34) # Ashes (2:22) # The Fall (2:00) # Forgiveness (5:05) # Hope on Top of the World (3:44) # Lullaby for a Broken Heart (1:22) # Top of the World (Two Hearts Never Lonely) (4:04) # Memory of You (3:44) ''Bonus track: Memory of You (record player version) (7:21) Influence Chris Darril has stated that much of his inspiration for Remothered comes from Polanski's cinematography, as well as King's literature. He has also been inspired by games such as Haunting Ground, Rule of Rose, Silent Hill and the hide&seek gameplay proposed by the terrifying [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien:_Isolation Alien: Isolation]. External links * Official Steam Store * [http://www.remothered.com Remothered official website] * Facebook development page *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7ulVvyjUrYwg6xxsCtfznQ Official YouTube] Category:Games